Under The Alaskan Sky
by Amanda15
Summary: Phoebe finds herself torn when one day a rider comes into town and changes everything she ever knew. She never lived untill now. (I don't own these characters, I only write about them)
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1 

Phoebe woke suddenly and sat straight up in bed. The sweat rolled off of her forehead and she felt her heart still racing from herdream. Her gown was soaked with sweat and clung to her clammy body. She threwher covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. Flashes of her night mare kept coming to her. She reached for her shawl to go out side. It had been three weeks since her husband Lucky left, but only two nights since the riders came looking for him. She could not get the dark haired rider out of her mind. He haunted her. He had led the gang of riders that came looking for Lucky.

She bolted through the screen door and took a deep breath as the screen door slammed behind her. She could hear the echoing sound of crickets in the dark. The wind howled through the trees and the sound of thunder rolled through the miles of mountain range that surrounded the cabin. A chill went through Phoebe's body and she shivered as she wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders. She could almost feel his presencearound her as she tried to clear her head from the dream. Phoebe sat in the rocking chair on the porch and stared into the sky. It was beautiful and filled with stars. Phoebe closed her eyes and thought about the man that stole her mind.....

Phoebe was napping on her porch in a rocking chair one cold sunny afternoon. She hadn't slept much since Lucky left. She woke up as she heard the riders charging for the ranch house at a distance. She squinted in the blinding afternoon sun and slowly stood as they rode up to the house. The horses were pawing and snorting as they were pulled to a halt. Phoebe swallowed hard and pulled her blankettighter around her body. It was too late to run for the shotgun, so she stood her ground and waited instead. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Phoebe shouted at the riders.

Phoebe couldn't see the rider'sdirty faces very well, but the man who seemed to be the leader looked intensely at her. Phoebe noticed his black curls under his hat as she focused on him. He smirked mockingly at her and then looked at his men who chuckled at Phoebe's brave tone. 

"So brave" He growled mocking Phoebe.

"What do you want?" Phoebe snapped coldly.

"Your warm body lady!" one of the riders said to another.

Phoebe heard him and she got chills. These men looked dangerous and they all looked hungry for her. The dark haired man just stared at Phoebe and then shot a look back at the men to quiet them.

"You must be the lady here?" He said.

"Yes….and you?" Phoebe asked sharply holding her stand.

"Step inside lady, I need to ask you some questions" He ordered. 

Phoebe hesitated for a moment but she could see he was a big man and she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't know whyhe wanted to ask her in private but it made her nervous. It could only mean he would have his way with her. She would walk inside and get the gun before he came in. 

Phoebe turned to walk in but he stopped her breaking her thoughts.

"Stop right there!" He shouted almost reading Phoebe's mind, then he turned to the riders, "Wait here" he said to them as he dismounted his horse and followed Phoebe in the house. Phoebe was terrified but didn't let on. 

He walked closely behind her and the sound of his spurs rang behind her with each step on the wooden floor. He slipped his hand on the side of her neck whereit met her shoulder, gripping down and stopping her from walking any farther. Phoebe jumped at his touch and itsent shivers down her spine and phoebe dropped her blanket. His hand was warm despite the cold out side, and Phoebe felt her insides tighten.

He kicked a chair from the table out into the room. "Sit down" He ordered in a stern voice.

Phoebe sat in a chair while he walked around her chair and studied her. It was like a wolf stocking his preybefore a meal. 

"You know why I am here don't you?" His accent echoed in her ears.

Phoebe said nothing. She clenched the sides of the wooden chair as he continued walking around her. She squeezed her lips together and continued to take short breaths through her nose. Her heart raced and her chest slowly moved up and down. 

"You seem afraid of me? Why is that? Are you hiding something from me? Maybe you are hiding Lucky?" He asked as he sat on the table in front of her and folded his arms at his chest studying her. 

"You want to know where my husband is but I can not help you" Phoebe said starring off to the side.

Her hair slid over her shoulder revealing her tan soft chest. Her breasts were full and they sat high in her corset. Her waist was small and her bare feet rested along the leg of the chair. He walked up to her and stood over her. He parted Phoebe's legs with his knee and stood between them. Phoebe closed her eyes but not in fear. It was an excitement that flushed over her making her whole body hot. She felt the pink of her cheeks come rushing up her face and over her breasts. She could feel his eyes on her as if it were his hands.

"I make you blush" He said towering over her. He wanted Phoebe to look at him.

Phoebe could almost hear the excitement in his voice and she could see it through his leather as he stood in front of her. 

Phoebe looked up at him and she was almost dizzy with this feeling she had deep inside.

"I told you, I cannot help you" shesaid in a weak voice as if she was wearing down.

It was all he could do not to grab her in his arms, tear off her clothes and kiss her all over. The longing in her voice made him crazy. The way she arched her back to him and gave in to his touch on her shoulder. It was almost all he could stand. He could hear her voice in his head begging him to take her. He wanted her badly but he held back. If it was anyone else he would have his way with them, but this was different.

"Your husband has something I want" hesaid moving back away from her.

Phoebe blushed again unsure of what that something was.

"Please believe me, I know nothing. He just left."

"Did he take anything with him?"

Phoebe shook her head "Just his gun" she said quietly.

He sighed and there was a long moment of silence. "I will be back again, and don't be stupid and leave because I will find you" hesaid walking to the door. 

"I have no where to go" Phoebe said sarcastically looking down at her feet.

He looked back at her and stared at Phoebe long and hard. Phoebe could feel his eyes burning into her. She finally looked up to stare into the enemy's eyes. They were ocean blue, deep and wild. His face was roughbut very handsome. His dark brows made his eyes even more blue. Phoebe could only look for a moment before the intensity over came the stare and she had to look away. 

"What are you looking at sir?" Phoebe snapped quietly.

"You" He said tipping the brim of his hat to her and then walkingout leaving Phoebe alone in her cabin. 

She could hear the ring of his spurs on her porch with each step and then the thunder of the horses' hooves trampling the ground under them as they rode off. Phoebe was shaking but she held her composure. She truly had no idea were Lucky went. Maybe that is why the rider left her alone, because he could see she was telling the truth about where Lucky was. Or maybe it was something else....

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts. She had been reliving the encounter with the dark handsome rider again. Phoebe stood up and walked inside.

***********

"Hey boss, I found something" one of the riders said riding up to Cole.

Cole grabbed a small handkerchief from Randy's hand and studied it. It had embroidered flowers around the edges and something was written on the back. Cole turned it over and it read _All my love Phoebe_. Cole crumpled the cotton in his large hand and stuffed it inside his duster.

"Keep moving boys, I want to make it to Laredo before dark." He said spurring his horse and riding on.

The riders rode into town and rode up to the saloon. Cole dismounted and wrapped his reins around the hitching post.

"Live it up boys, we are leaving at dawn." He said as he reached in his gun scabbard and pulled out his double barrel.

"The first thing I am going to do is get me some sweet ass" one of the riders said to another as they dismounted.

"Hell, I need a drink first!" another one belted out.

Cole walked through the double doors to the saloon and walked in with the rest of the riders filing in around him, scanning out the atmosphere. It was crowded and loud. 

The bar maids shuffled up to the men taking them by the arm and they followed willingly. 

Some scooped the girls up immediately and ran up the stairs to the rooms and some of them went to the bar first to loosen up from the long ride.

Cole continued to scan the room after smirking at his riders' behavior. He saw some men playing cards at one table and scuffling over their losses. Another table was filled with older men drinking and grabbing at the bar maids. The other tables were the same. Cole tried to find something or someone that stood out to him, but nothing looked suspicious. He scowled and walked up to the bar.

"Give me a whisky" Cole said to the bartender laying his rifle on the bar. 

The bartender looked at the long gun and then at Cole. Cole stared him in the eyes and didn't even blink. The bartender reached for the bottle and glass putting them in front of Cole. 

"Help yourself partner" He said and walked down the bar. Cole grabbed the bottle and poured the whiskyinto the shot glass. He shot the drink down. He poured another and spun around to face the crowd. He leaned back on the bar and shot down another drink. Then he turned to face the bar again.

"What brings you boys to Bettles?" a voice said behind Cole.

"Business or pleasure?" another voice asked.

Cole turned around and saw the two men standing there. The one man pulled his coat to on side to show Cole he was the sheriff. The other one stood there looking at Cole.

"Who's asking?" Cole said annoyed as he downed his shot of whiskey.

"Patric Shaw, sheriff Patric Shaw" He boasted.

"Well Sheriff Patric Shaw, who is your tag along?" Cole mocked

"Oh, Australian ay?" Patric mocked Cole's accent. 

"Jason Rhodes." The deputy spoke up 

Cole looked at the deputy for a moment and smirked at him, then slammed his glass down on the bar.

"Well you have nothing to worry about boys, I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine…Agreed?" Cole said filling up his glass.

"Listen hear mate, I am the law around these parts and I don't make deals with drifters, do I make my self clear?" Patric said sharply, disgusted by Cole's confidence.

Cole filled his glass again and smiled slyly.

"I hear ya, but let me make something clear to you, I am not your mate!" Cole scowled picking up his gun, and then he tipped his hat and walked away with his drink and the bottle.

Patric and Jason watched as Cole walked over to the table with the other riders and sat down with his whiskey. 

"Those men are trouble, keep and eye on them, I'm going to check out the big Australian." Patric told Jason and he stormed out of the saloon.

Cole watched Patric walk out and then he looked back at Jason and eyed him sharply. Jason sat at the bar and turned his back to the men and watched them from the mirror behind the bar.

"Hey cowboy, why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you with those boots" a woman said sliding her hand along the inside of his thigh.

Cole looked over at the girl and saw her face. She had blue eyes and long black shinny hair. Her voice was deep and seductive. She had pale white skin and a small nose with thin red lips. Cole reached over and put this hand on the back of her head, pulling her to him and kissed her. She was surprised by his kiss but then parted her lips to his. She moved over him and straddled his lap. She arched her breasts on his chest as she felt his strong hands coming up her full dress. Before she knew it his hands were on her buttocks squeezing them,but suddenly he picked her up and sat her in a chair at a table. 

"I can take off my own boots…thanks anyway sweetheart" he said giving her another kiss and walking away with his gun and bottle.

The girl sat there breathless in shock and watched him walk up the stairs to a room and slam the door with the heel of his boot.

Cole sat the bottle on the dresser. He took off his hat and sat it on the dresser as well then took off his bear fur duster throwing it on the chair by the bed. He saw the corner of the dirty white handkerchief in the inside of his hat. He plopped on the bed and unbuckled his spurs taking off his dusty worn boots. He reached for the handkerchief inside the lining and lied on the bed. He kept looking at the embroidered writing. He knew it had to belong to Lucky. It was from the sweet young thing he left at the cabin. He smiled as he thought of her sitting in the chair unable to look at him during his interrogation of her. She was so beautiful and she was so vulnerable. Cole cleared his throat frowning at the thought. But she was so beautiful he had to see her again. No woman had ever affected him this way. She left a imprint on his mind and he just couldn't shake it. 

They would head back for the ranch in the morning. He would check to see if Lucky had been there since they had last been there one week ago. Or was there another reason why they were going back? 

*********

Fall was almost over and snow clouds started moving in to steal the sky. The colorful leaves were dropping and the bareness of the trees were more apparent. The quaken-asp treesdancedin the wind and reflected off the sunlight like small gold coins. The wild animals were moving their homes and storing up for winter. The caribou changed the color of their fur and the geese flew overhead to warmer climate. The wolf's coats became thick and the bear started to hunt for winter dens. Winter was just around the corner, and she had to prepare for it. There was wood to chop and shelter to secure. She hadn't heard from Lucky so she would have to winter the ranch withouthim. 

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and finished her morning tea. She walked outside across the way past the woodshed to the barn. She let the horses out to the pasture and started to clean out the stall when she felt someone grab the pitchfork and heldit still. She whirled around and started to cried out…

"Luck…!" And then she saw that it was not Lucky.

Phoebe's eyes became large and she became strangled for words. It was as if she had swallowed her tongue, and could not speak. She backed up against the stall and her chest became heavy.

"Not who you were expecting is it?" The dark rider mumbled trying not to laugh at Phoebe's terrified expression. 

Phoebe scowled at him and became enraged by the smirk he had on his lips. She was embarrassed at the way he looked at her and the way it made her feel. And also because she hated to be startled. That always made her mad when Lucky would startle her just to get a laugh. Phoebe never knew if her infuriation was caused from the startle its self, or from the fact that she couldn't keep a straight face and she would end up laughing with Lucky.

"I do not have answers for you!" Phoebe snapped

He stepped toward her and she stepped back farther into the stall. He threw the pitchfork off to the side and stepped closer to Phoebe. Phoebe took a few more steps back and she felt the end of the stall rail hit her in the back almost knocking the wind out of her but she held still and motionless against it as he stood in front of her staring down at her. Phoebe could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes as he trapped her in between his arms, one hand on each side of the rail pressing his body close to hers.

"I can't believe he would leave you." He said in a low rough voice.

Phoebe felt his breath on her cheeks as he spoke, and felt as if her heart were beating out of her chest. She could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes and all she could see was gray. She didn't dare look up into his eyes. She felt a chill run up her spine and she couldn't help the thrill he gave her the closer he got to her lips. She could feel the hardness under his belt against her belly and she felt herself spinning and her ears started to ring and then everything went black.

Cole caught Phoebe as she suddenly became limp and fell into his arms. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground and he scooped her into his arms. Her dress draped over his arms and her hair and neck brushed by his face. She smelled so clean and her skin was so soft against his and her breath smelled like mint tea. He wanted her to open her eyes and kiss him so he could feel the insides of her mouth. Just then one of the riders yelled to Cole from out side of the barn and came running around the corner to find himand Phoebe.

"Hey that was fast," Randy said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think!" Cole said in a defensive tone.

"What ever, there's a carriage coming up the road and it's not Lucky, we need to split now!" Randy alerted.

Cole whirled around to a mound of stacked hay bails and carefully laid Phoebe on the straw and looked at her face as she lie there. She was so beautiful and young and helpless and innocent and…

"Cole! Now! It's the law!" Randy shouted seeing the carriage closer now and breaking Cole's thoughts.

Cole rose up and backed away as Randy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the barn. Cole suddenly snapped out of his trance and ran with Randy to the anxious impatient horses and the rest of the riders. Randy and Cole mounted their horses and rode away. 

*********

"Phoebe…Phoebe dear, wake up now" The doc whispered to Phoebe as he traced a pepper oil sent back and forth under her nose.

Phoebe woke up suddenly and looked around to see the doctor and the sheriff and her sister Paige standing over her. 

"Oh Phoebe, I was so worried!" Paige said in relief. 

Phoebe sat up on her bed and put her hand to her forehead and looked up at Paige.

"I am so glad to see you Paige" Phoebe said smiling at her.

"I came as soon as Doc sent for me." Paige said sitting by Phoebe and wrapping her arm around Phoebe's small shoulders.

"I know this is a bad time Phoebe, but do you know who those men were?" Patric asked.

The memory suddenly came back to Phoebe and she remembered why she passed out. The memory of him. The dark stranger who now was apart of her life. She felt a lump of excitement in her throat and she swallowed hard rebuking her imagination. What was wrong with her? Why did she fantasize about him this way? She was a married woman, and more so, he was the enemy who wanted her husband dead, or so she thought. The rider never really said what he planned to do with him if he caught him? 

"Phoebe?" Patric said breaking her thoughts.

Phoebe looked up at the three of them staring at her as if she confused them.

"I am sorry, but what are you all doing here? 

"I was scanning the area for a gang of outlaws and When I got here you were on the floor" Patric said

"We had an appointment today Phoebe, remember?" The doctor said.

"Please if you could let me rest, I would greatly appreciate it, I will be better in the morning." Phoebe said confused. 

"I think Phoebe is right, I think she needs her rest. Let us clear the room." Dr. Lee said to Patric, and the two men left the room. 

Paige covered Phoebe as she lay down on her bed.

"What a nice surprise Paige, how are the children Paige?" Phoebe said smiling up at her.

"They are just fine. We are going to stay for a while so we can take care of you." Paige said brushing Phoebe's hair from her face. 

"Take care of me? Why do you think I need takingcare of?" Phoebe asked confused.

Paige looked at her funny. "You don't know?" She asked, "Phoebe, you are going to have a baby" Paige said. 

****


	2. chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2 

"Get a fire go'n…its gonna to be a cold one" Cole said as he and the riders came to a halt.

"I'm on it" Randy said as he dismounted. 

Cole and the other riders reached the hills three miles above the ranch and stopped for the night. The men unsaddled the horses and tied them. They draggedthe horse pads, saddles, and saddle bags over to the fire and stacked them up to block the cold dry wind.

After dinner the men lit up their cigarettes and settled in for the night. Cole stood up and gathered his gear.

"What ya do'n boss?" Randy asked 

"I'm sleep'n over the hill...in case Lucky moves through here tonight" Cole said as he walked away.

Randy looked at him strangely and liedback down on his saddle. He noticed a change in Cole and he could tell he had things on hismind. Normally Cole would have someone else go and watch but for some reason he went himself.

Cole found some cover to block the wind and threw his stuff down. He looked around and found an old smooth snag to drag over and rest against, to block the bitter cold wind rushing through the tundra. He looked back and saw the horses huddled together against the wind. He could hear the wolves howling and it echoed through the hills.

He lieddown against his gear and flipped his collarup around his ears and tipped his hat over his watery wind burned eyes. He rested his hand on the long double barrel riflethat lay beside him. 

His mind started to wonder as he settled in. He could hear the fire cracking and snapping from their camp over the hill. 

He started thinking about things he hadn't thought of in years. His life had always been revenge for as long as he could remember, and now things started to change. 

He couldn't get the words from the woman in the saloon out of his head. It was what she said to him as he walked away from her…. 

"_Someday that dam is going to break cowboy_." 

It wasn't like him to turn a warm body and beautiful face away. Maybe it was his age or the way things had gone bad with Lucky, or maybe it was something else. Cole heard a twig snap behind him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he swung his rifle around all at once.

"Whoa… whoa…it's just me." Randy said as he jumped over the old snag to sit with Cole.

"Are the men asleep?" Cole asked as he laid his rifle by his side.

"Yeah" Randy said as he lit up a cigaretteand tipped his hat over his eyes as well. "What's on your mind?" Randy asked from under his hat.

"What are you mumbling about?" Cole asked sighing heavily and cleared his throat. 

"Are you really going to make me ask again?" Randy mumbled.

"I suppose you want me to break down and confess my inner feelings?" Cole said sarcastically.

"If the shoe fits..." Randy added.

"I just want to get what belongs to me…I would like to have some sort of life again…Every man wants to…If I died, no one would ever know…I would be just a stone with my name on it and people would ask, Who is Cole Turner?"

"Hold on, you missed something..." Randy said with a smirk.

"What?" Cole said annoyed.

"You said it…You said you want a family and a wife, I heard you!" Randy joked.

"I said no such thing...!" Cole argued defensively. 

Cole paused for a few moments." Suppose I did, come on Randy, we never thought we would be wild and crazy bandits forever?" 

"Well, yeah, I would like a place of my own someday and a warm piece of ass by my side at night, but that life is not for us Cole, like it or not this is who we are." 

***********

A month had passed and Paige and her family stayed with Phoebe to help her get things ready for winter. Johnny, Paige's husband, chopped wood and prepared the barn and the roof of the house. And the kids, Jessica and James, feed and watered the animals and Paige helped Phoebe prepare forthe baby.

"Oh Paige, I can't tell you how grateful I am for you and Johnny and the children" Phoebe said as her and Paige made supper.

"That is what family is for sweetheart, I just hate that we are leaving in the morning" Paige said as she tested the stew.

"No, no, you have your own place to ready for winter, and you have givenme such a start already.

Paige just smiled and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. Then she called her family to sitdown to supper.

"Oh ma, this looks good!" Jessica said as her and James sat atthe table.

Johnny walked in to the kitchen and kissed Paige as he finished rolling up his sleeves. They smiled at each other and Johnny kissed her again. Phoebe watched them out of the corner of her eye and she felt like she swallowed a rock. She missed the small things that a husband and wife did. The small things that no body would even notice until it was gone.

Paige sat the stew on the table and Phoebe brought the fresh bread. They all sat and Phoebe asked James to say the blessing. Then they all began to eat.

**********

The search continued for Lucky, but with no luck. There was no sign of him, and he could not be tracked with the weather. It had turned to fog and mist. 

Cole had not been to the ranch for a month. He had not seen Phoebe, and it was eating at him. She was imprinted on his mind, and she walked around in his head. He had to see her again.

"Cole, the horses are tired and the men are beat" Randy yelled from behind.

Cole looked at the string of riders behind him and then looked at Randy.

"We will stop for the night up here, and then head for Lucky's ranch in the morning!" Cole yelled as he led the way.

***********

Paige passedthe bread around to Phoebe and did not notice that Phoebe didn't reachfor it. She looked at Phoebe and she had her head down with her hands folded on her lap.

"Phoebe, sweetheart, are you ok?" Paige asked setting the bread aside and touching Phoebe's folded hands.

"Yes" Phoebe answered simply biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sick?" Paige asked again

"No" Phoebe said as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Are you going to cry?" Paige asked again with the kids and Johnny staring intensely at Phoebe, riding on Paige's questions. 

"NO!" Phoebe blurted out just before she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Ok kids, it's bed time" Paige said shoeing them off."

"Kids, you heard your mother, it's time for bed" Johnny said and turned back to Paige.

"You too dear, this is a sister thing" Paige said smiling at him.

"All right, all right, I'm going" Johnny said and kissed Paige on the cheek.

"Mom, what is wrong with Aunt Phoebe?" Jessica asked as Johnny herded her and her brother to bed. 

"We never get to hear grown-up stuff" James said in a disappointed five year old way.

Johnny turned and winked at Paige as he headed up stairs with the kids. Their kids always made them laugh. Paige smiled at him as she rolled her eyes. Phoebe didn't pay any attention, she just sobbed.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Paige asked getting back to Phoebe.

"I am afraid…I wonder where he's at?" Phoebe sobbed

"Who? That Australian that Patric warned us about?" Paige asked putting her arm around Phoebe's small shoulders.

"No….Lucky….That son of a bitch left me....He left me Paige…All alone…Why…Why Paige?" Phoebe sobbed harder.

Paige sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know honey…I just know he will be back…I am sure he wouldn't…stay away for ever?" Paige painfully fumbled cursing herself inside for sounding so unsure. 

"That's reassuring!" Phoebe snapped and sobbed harder.

"I just meant, he will be done soon with his work and will be sent home soon." Paige said sounding more confident.

Phoebe felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She hated lying to her sister, but she had no other choice if she was going to protect Lucky. 

"I miss him Paige…I miss his kisses…his smile in the mornings…his arms slipping around me from behind as I stirred the pot at the fire…The way he looked at me when I stepped out of my bath…and his warm legs wrapped around me in the night…I just miss…him!" Phoebe said wiping her eyes and trying to gain her composure.

"I know you do sweetie, I know" Paige said and laid her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

***********

The next morning Phoebe said her good-byes to Paige and her family and walked them to their carriage.

"I can never repay you Johnny for all of your help" Phoebe said as she hugged him. 

"That is what family is for Phoebe, Thank you for sending the horse tack, it will come in handy this winter!" Johnny said and threw some stuff on the topof the carriage. 

"Well, I am not using it and I hate to see it go to waist," Phoebe smiled at him and then turned to the kids, "And you guys! I have neverseensuch hard workers! Oh, I made you guys something." Phoebe said holding her hands behind her back.

James and Jessica waited anxiously with toothy grins from ear to ear.

"What is it, what is it Auntie Phoebe?" James asked as he jumped up and down in anticipation.

Phoebe pulled out leather chapsand a leather vest made from tanned elk hide. She gave Jessica a purse and moccasins made from the same leather.

"Oh…AuntPhoebe, this is wonderful!" Jessica said 

Both kids hugged and kissed Phoebe and then Johnny loaded them into the carriage. Paige wrapped her arms around Phoebe and hugged her tight.

"Now remember what Patric said about those men…don't let anyone suspicious in the house!" Paige warned

"I know, I know, I will be careful" Phoebe said trying to sound as confident as she could.

Paige had tried to question Phoebe about the men in the past, but Phoebe would always find ways to divert her. She didn't want anyone to know that Lucky was in on the bank robbery that Patric told them about. As far as Paige knew, Lucky left to get work for the winter. Phoebe had told her he took a mining Job down south. Phoebe knew it was Lucky that helped rob the bank as soon as Patric told her and Paige there was a group of bandit riders. She put it together that Lucky must have had the money the dark haired rider was looking for when Patric told herabout the robbery. 

"I hate to break up the good-byes ladies, but bad weather is on its way and I want to make the pass before it is blocked." Johnny said from the carriage.

"Yes, yes, hurryon your way!" Phoebe said walking Paige to the carriage, "Don't worry Paige about me, I will be fine and now Patric will be stopping by and the doc now that he knows about the baby, so don't worry and take care of my beautiful niece and nephew and that handsome husband of yours, and thank you for all you have done here Paige…I love you!" Phoebe said as Paige climbed in the carriage with her family.

"Ok Phoebe, I'll see you this spring!" Paige said as Johnny whipped the team and they headed off.

Phoebe stood and waved to Paige and the kids as they road off. Then she turned and walked to the cabin. When Phoebe walked in she felt so lonely. It was so quiet and her foot steps echoed as she walked across the floor. She already missed Paige and the children. Phoebe looked down at her stomach and smiled as she rubbed it. 

"It's just you and me little one" She said and sat in her rocking chair by the fire.

Later that evening Phoebe started to knit by the fire. All her thoughts of the last few months crowded and bounced around in her mind. How Lucky got mixed up in such a mess made her mad, and how did he get mixed up with people like that? Then the memory of the dark rider rushed through her body and she tried not to smile when she thought about him leaning against her. His body was so big and his heart was beating so fast when he was near her. His eyes burned through her. Phoebe shivered and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Burr, it's cold in here!" She said out loud getting out of her chair. 

It was cold in her house and winter was on its way. Phoebe walked to the fireplace and stirred the coals. She put the last pieces of wood in after dinner and now her wood pile needed re-filling from out side. 

Phoebe reached for her shawl and the lantern on the table beside her chair. She grabbed the basket for wood and swung the screen door open and walked down the porch steps. She walked around the house to the wood pile and sat the light and basket on the ground. She began stacking the wood inher basket and the wind was howling all around her. Suddenly her light went out and Phoebe gasped. She could only see what the moon allowed. She turned to her lantern on the ground, and then she froze when she heard someone in the barn.

Phoebe ran inside the cabin for her gun. She ran down the hall way to her room. She could only see what the moonlight allowed her through the windows in her room. She knelt down and reached for her gun under the bed. She grabbed the shells from her dresser and knocked them off. They hit the ground and scattered everywhere. She reached for the ones by her feet and tried to load the gun with cold trembling hands. 

Phoebe ran out side with nothing but the moonlight to lead her way. She ran to the barn and leaned against the small side door. Her heart was racing and her ears were ringing and she tried to listen for noise, but all she could hear was her heart beating. She slowly opened the door and she cringed when it creaked open. Everything looked normal. The horses were standing and feeding and they didn't seem alarmed at all. She looked at the tack on the walls and the equipment and everything looked the same. 

Phoebe smiled to herself and she sat the gun on a hay bale as she walked up to one of the horses.

"What are you doing in here boy? Make'n all sorts of racket huh?" Phoebe said as she ran her trembling cold red hand down the horse's warm neck and ran her fingers through his mane.

Suddenly a ruff cold hand cupped over Phoebe's mouth and someone had her by the waist holding her tight. 

"It's me, It's me" A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

His grip loosened and Phoebe turned around in surprise to see.

"I missed you!" Phoebe gasped as she wrapped her arms around Lucky's neck and buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you too baby!" Lucky said lifting her up in his arms.

Phoebe grunted when he lifted her. 

"What is the matter baby? What is it? Stomach flu?" He asked staring down at her.

"No I…"

Phoebe paused and she stared up at Lucky, stopping herself. Lucky had been away for so long, he was almost a stranger to her in that moment. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Yes, I have had it off and on." She said quietly, hiding her true emotions. 

Phoebe reached up wrapping her arms around Lucky's neck. She wanted to start sobbing and tell him that she missed him so much and she was so glad that he was home, but something inside of her held back.

"Where have you been Lucky?" Phoebe said as she closed her eyes hoping for the truth but dreading the answer. 

"I had something I had to take care of sweetheart, don't worry, everything is going to be ok" He said holding Phoebe. 

Phoebe cringed. She stood there with Lucky knowing he would lie to her, but hoping he wouldn't. She was right, and he lied to her like he did so many times before. 

"Lucky…are you in some kind of trouble?" Phoebe asked pulling away and looking into his eyes. 

They were dark and his beard had over taken his face. His hair was long and tangled and he smelt like horses and leather. He looked thinner and his shoulders felt smaller under his fir duster.

"No…Why do you ask…Has someone been asking for me?" He asked inquisitively.

Phoebe took a deep breath and walked away from Lucky. She stood with her back to him and folded her arms and closed her eyes again. The memory of the dark haired man rushed back to her. His eyes, lips, arms, hands, his body pressed against hers…..

"No…should there be someone asking aboutyou ?" Phoebe snapped. 

"I just meant, I figured Patric would be out here to check on things and I wondered what you told him." Lucky rambled.

Phoebe walked over to the hay and stood facing away from Lucky, and sighed heavily.

"Phoebe…What is it?" He said studding her closely.

"There was someone…"

"Who? Who was here Phoebe? What did he say? Tell me damn it!" Lucky suddenly snapped and grabbed her arms whirling her around to face him.

Phoebe looked hard into Lucky's eyes. His eyes were wild and panicked.

"How do you know it was a man Lucky?" Phoebe said in resentment, catching him in his lie.

Lucky sighed and looked away. "Phoebe just trust me, if that man ever comes back…shoot him." He said and he walked to the cabin.

Phoebe's stomach dropped and she felt herself trembling. She stood in the barn for a moment and then followed Lucky.

"Who is he Lucky? And what is it he is after?" Phoebe asked following Lucky inside.

"Just drop it Phoebe, I told you everything is fine!" Lucky snapped throwing his gear by the fire. 

"No Lucky, I don't think everything is fine! I demand an answer! Who is he and what does he want?" Phoebe could hear the anger in her voice.

"He is just someone from my past, now drop it!" Lucky shouted.

"I won't! I hold my peace and stay in my place, but damn it Lucky, I deserve to know if we are in trouble!" Phoebe shouted back.

Lucky became angrier and he stormed across the room to the fire. Phoebe followed him and waited for an answer.

**__**

"Lucky!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe! Damn it! I said enough!" He yelled

"I have spent the last three months in torment…not knowing if you were dead or alive…and if you think I am just going to liedown and act like nothing ever happened you have another thing coming!" Phoebe yelled

Lucky whirled around and before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees staring at the wood panels of the floor. She was stunned and in shock. It all happened so fast. Phoebe reached up to her face and touched the hot stinging sensation on her cheek. 

Lucky was standing over her and she could hear his heavy breathing. Phoebe whirled around to face Lucky with fire shooting from her eyes. She held her face and tears of anger and rage filled her eyes. Lucky looked down at her with just as much rage and then his eyes softened and he realized what he did. He knelt down and reached for Phoebe…

"This is familiar!" Phoebe mumbled in a hateful voice.

"Phoebe…I…didn't mean to…I…you should have stopped when I told you to and this wouldn't have happened again" Lucky said reaching for Phoebe again and pulling her up.

"What about all the other times Lucky…it is always my fault…isn't it?"

"I have to go…I don't know when I will be back" Lucky said gathering his gear.

"I remember the last time you said that…how long are you going to be gone this time Lucky? A year…two?" 

"I don't know Phoebe" Lucky said as he packed his bag with food.

"You have a thing for hitting me and then leaving me don't you?" Phoebe snapped in a low voice.

"Phoebe! Don't make me do it again!" He said angrily.

She stood up going to the sink for a cold rag.

"I am sorry Phoebe, I wish things could be different" He said taking one last look back at her while he stood in the door way. "We will talk when I get back" He said walking over to her.

"Stay away from me Lucky!" Phoebe said stepping back

Lucky stopped and sighed, then turned and storm out.

"I might not be here when you get back!" Phoebe said under her breath as the screen door slammed.

Phoebe walked to the screen after a moment and saw Lucky galloping away and disappearing over the hill. Snow started to drift down in huge flakes. Winter had finally arrived. Phoebe walked back in the house and closed the door. Her emotions where frozen like always and she looked down at her stomach. She had so many mixed emotions. All of the sudden Phoebe gasped at the stabbing pain to her stomach. She fell to her knees and grabbed the edge of the table as she fell. Phoebe curled into a ball and closed her eyes. The severe pain took her breath away and she tried to get to her feet, but her attempt failed and she fell to the floor again moaning.


	3. chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

The next morning Phoebe woke up in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the bright glare from the snow on the ground, that shonethrough her window. Phoebe suddenly remembered last night and she grabbed her stomach only to find everything felt the same. Phoebe sighed in relief and raised up. She had on only her under slip and she couldn't remember going to bed.

"Morning" A man said in a low rough voice.

Phoebe gasped as she grabbed the covers pulling them up around her neck. Her stomach dropped and she could feel her heart beating so hard she was sure he could see it through the covers. 

Cole was slouched back in the rocking chair watching her. He had his hat off and his coat. He had such beautiful blue eyes and black hair, and his dark beard formed around his face.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Phoebe blurted out in a panicked state.

Cole smirked at her and sat up. Phoebe swallowed hard and didn't take her eyesoff of him as he stood up grabbing his coat and hat and walked to the door with out a word.

"Get dressed, I'll be by the fire." Cole said looking back at her, then walked out and closed the door.

Phoebe flopped her head back on her pillow and released a huge sigh. She was still confused and she couldn't believe he was in her room. How long had he been there? Then the memory of Lucky came rushing back to her. She remembered Lucky had been there last night, and Cole came looking for him. Cole would ask her about Lucky, and she would have to be very careful.

Cole was waiting by the fire when Phoebe walked out of her room. 

"How do you feel?" He said as he stirred the fire.

"Better…thank you…I think?"

A smirk spread across his lips. He still hadn't looked at her. Phoebe looked down touching her stomach.

"When is it coming?" Cole asked stirring the fire again.

"Spring" Phoebe answered and then paused, "How did you….?" 

"I carried you to bed last night" Cole said finally looking at Phoebe and smiling shyly at her, then looked back to the fire.

Phoebe felt her cheeks flush with fever and she couldn't help the embarrassed smile. 

"Oh" was all Phoebe could find to say. 

Her stomach was in knots and she walked over to the fire. She sat in the other chair across from Cole.

"Who are you?" She softly asked.

Cole looked up at her and stared into her eyes as if he was going to tell her something, but then he looked down at the fire again. Phoebe waited for an answer for a moment and then she looked at the fire.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Phoebe asked 

"That would be nice" He said in a appreciative tone.

Phoebe stood from her chair and so did Cole. They looked at each other and Phoebe smiled shying away. 

"Excuse me" Phoebe said in a timid voice as she brushed by Cole. 

Cole smiled at her and followed her. 

Phoebe was so small and she was so beautiful. She seemed so helpless and Cole couldn't help his urge to take care of her andwanted her for himself. He thought if she turned around he would grab her in his arms and kiss her. Something about her was so appealing and he almost felt jealous of Lucky. 

Phoebe tried not to fall as Cole walked behind her. Her legs felt like jelly and her heart was beating so hard. She wanted to turn around and be scooped up in his arms and carried upstairs to the loft. It had been so long since she had known a man and she longed for passion.

"Please sit here" Phoebe said pulling out a chair at the table.

Cole sat down and watched her as she walked to the stove and began cooking.

"This is the least I can do foryou, after you helped me last night." Phoebe said.

"I couldn't leave you on the floor now could I?" 

"Well no…I guess not…But what about my clothes?" Phoebe asked smiling and waiting for the answer.

"I just thought you would sleep better" Cole said smiling at her.

"Oh" Phoebe said smiling and biting her lower lip. Phoebe never turned to look at his face. 

"You could use a hair cut and a shave" Phoebe said changing the subject.

"I could…and a bath" 

Phoebe sat a bowl in front of him and sat across from him sipping her tea. She really studied Cole for the first time and noticed something. He had a gash on his head and a few strands of hay throughhis hair. Then something crossed Phoebe's mind. Why hadn't Cole asked her about Lucky, and where were the other riders? And why did Cole watch over her last night? A few moments passed and they sat in silence.

"That was the best cream of wheat I ever had.…thank you" Cole said sarcastically, and winked at her.

"Please call me Phoebe" she said shying away, "I'll take that for" she said, and took the bowl to the pan of water on the wash stand.

"Ok Phoebe…where can I wash?" Cole said standing from the table.

Phoebe smiled at him and nodded down the hallway.

"Behind the curtains…I'll heat some water…and I'll lay you out some clean clothes." Phoebe said shyly.

"Thank you…Phoebe" Cole said smiling at her.

Phoebe felt her heart jump and her stomach drop when he would look at her. But this time he looked at her different. 

She heated the water and filled the tub. Cole came walking up behind her and Phoebe could feel him close. She froze as he ran his fingers along her back.

"I might need some help" He whispered in her ear as she leaned against him and rested her head on his broad chest. 

Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt his fingers run along the side of her neck. Cole could feel her body begging him and the longing she had for a man. He wanted to give it to her and make her want him as bad as he wanted her. Phoebe's chest started to catch and he felt him harden against. 

"I can't do this!" Phoebe said suddenly and started to walk away. 

"Please…don't go" Cole said grabbing her hand.

"I have to! Please let me go!" Phoebe said and walked out of the cabin.

Cole ached for her and he cursed himself for scaring her away. She was so fragile and he suddenly cared what she thought of him. 

He soaked in the tub and tried to get her out of his mind. He needed to stay focused on getting Lucky.

*************

Phoebe stood on the porch and tried to catch her breath. What had just happened in there? She ran to the barn and when she went inside she stopped at the stall rails to catch her breath again. She could see her breath as she panted, she thought her chest would explode from the excitement and the sting of the bitter cold air. 

She was a married woman, what was she doing? Not only that, she was doing it with the enemy! How could she betray Lucky this way? Phoebe threw herself on the hay with a heavy sigh. Light from the snow shined through the cracks of the barn walls. She lied there and butterflies over took her stomach and she smiled and it took her breath. 

His eyes, his body, his mouth, his hands… It was almost more that she could do to tell him no. He seemed to sense her desire for him, and he knew how to touch her, driving her wild and making her crazy. She wanted to run back to the house and into his arms, and yet she wanted to run away and never look back. Her will and conscience fought back and forth in her mind.

When Phoebe came in from outside She took off her shawl and shook the snow off, then hung it on the rack by the fire. 

Cole walked in from the other room dressed in the clothes Phoebe had laid out for him. He had a clean face and wet hair. He looked even more amazing to her than before. Suddenly she broke, and she couldn't hold it in any more.

"I am not sure why you are here…I thought you wanted ask me about Lucky…but yet you haven't said one word about him…you stayed here last night and watched over me like….don't you understand I am a married woman, and I will not let you seduceme! I am alone yes, but please I beg you don't take advantage of that!" Phoebe spilled.

Cole looked straightinto her eyes and admired her strength. She was a strong woman, and took care of her ranch and home and everything alone. He didn't want to take advantage of her, he wanted her to want him. He wanted to take over Lucky's life for just one moment and love someone as wonderful as Phoebe. 

"I won't take advantage of you…I will wait for you to ask me." Cole finally said.

"I won't ask you…Please, you can't stay here!" Phoebe said feeling the fever in her cheeks again.

"You said something about a hair cut and a shave…and then I will leave…I promise"

Cole said smiling at her.

As hard as Phoebe tried she couldn't stop the smile that snuck up on her lips.

Phoebe took a deep breath and calmed her self a little. She had been so worked up from Cole, she tried to still keep her pride, and not fall all to pieces. Besides she was a grown woman and she could handle a ranch, why not this?

"Very well…sit here" She said nodding to the chair at the table. 

Cole smiled at her and sat down as she said. Phoebe started to comb his wet hair. Cole closed his eyes and Phoebe began to cut. She stood in front of him with her knees touching his. Cole looked up at Phoebe but she wouldn't look at him. He opened his legs and Phoebe stepped closer to him. 

Cole gently touched the hem of her skirt and she suddenly moved away. She started to feel herself resisting his touches less and less as she walked around him. They made eye contact for a moment and Cole winked at her forcing her to smile at him. She moved to the other side of his head and noticed the small gash on his head. 

"Oh, did you slip and hit your head?" Phoebe asked as she reached for a rag.

"No, I was struck"

"You were struck? When?" She said combing out the dry blood.

"Last night" Cole said studying Phoebe.

"Last night…." Phoebe stopped and dropped the comb.

Suddenly everything became clear and it hit her like a ton of rocks. The sound in the barn, and why Lucky ran off, and why Cole came to her rescue.

"It was you…in the barn…last night…and that is why you found me….and why you haven't asked me where Lucky is…because you know…he hit you in the barn didn't he?"

Phoebe asked putting everything together as she talked.

"Yes, I came for him and…well he found me first. When I woke up he was gone and I found you on the floor. When I saw the hand print on your face I knew the bastard hit you. So I thought though the least I could do was help you to bed." 

Phoebe paused, then took a deep breath and started to lather his face for a shave. Cole didn't take his eyes off of her as she gently slid the razor across his face and down his neck. 

Phoebe held the blade at his neck for a moment and looked into his eyes. He smirked at her, and Phoebe continued shaving.

"I could cut you and be done with you right now" she said leaning closer to his face as she shaved.

"Yes, but you don't want to be done with me do you?" Cole softly whispered as he turned his head toward her face.

Phoebe whirled his head back around so he couldn't see her smiling. What was she doing with him? Why was she helping him? Phoebe finished shaving and handed him a rag to wipe his face. 

"You are finished" she said backing away from him and turning to the water pan.

Cole came up behind her and she whirled around. He smiled at her and slowly reached for her hand lifting it to his face. 

Phoebe touched his soft cheek and he held her hand there and closed his eyes.

"How does that feel" He asked as he started to move her hand to caress his cheek.

Phoebe felt her stomach drop again and she wanted to be close to him. She let him move closer and press against her. She blinked slowly and it felt as if she were melting. He took her other hand and placed it on the other cheek. Now Phoebe was holding his face in her hands. 

Cole wanted to kiss her lips as badlyas she wanted him to, but he promised her he would wait until she asked him.

"Why help me? You don't even know me." Phoebe asked suddenly.

"I don't know Phoebe, I just feel I need to" He said resting her hands on his chest and looking into her eyes.

"I can take care of myself you know and I don't need your help" Phoebe said softly taking her hands back.

"Oh no? What about last night?" Cole asked hoarsely. 

"Last night I…I could have taken care of myself!" Phoebe snapped walking back to the table.

"Ok, well next time I will leave you on the floor" Cole snapped back.

Phoebe whirled to face him and she could feel her blood boil as she stood staring at Cole. His eyes were looking into hers and she didn't look away this time. She was annoyed with him and she didn't know if it was her sexual frustration or if she was beginning to feel for him and resented it.

"I have takencare of myself all of my life, and I don't need your help now!" Phoebe began to raise her voice.

He walked over to her again and looked down at Phoebe and stared into her eyes. He studied her trying to read her. Phoebe had mixed emotions. She wanted him to leave but she wanted him to stay. Who was he to come into her house and give her the what for?

"Why do you let that son of a bitch knock you around? Huh? He is a coward!"

"How do you know? Huh? Tell me!" Phoebe yelled and stood toe to toe.

Cole grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders forcefully pulling her closer to him.

"Don't do this Phoebe!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Phoebe yelled in his face.

"I am warning you…"

"Or what? You will hit me? Go ahead! I am not afraid of you!" She yelled again.

The tension was intense and they were face to face. Cole still had a firm grip on her shoulders. He wanted to shake her and at the same time he wanted to kiss her.

"I am not like him Phoebe!" Cole yelled back.

"You don't know him!"

"Yes I do!"

"How…? How do you know him?"

"He's my brother!" Cole yelled intensely.

Cole heard the words come from his mouth as Phoebe's eyes widened. She backed away from him, and helet go of her, never taking his eyes from hers. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as she leaned against the wall.

"You are lying…He doesn't have a brother!" Phoebe whispered

"No, I am telling you the truth! My name is Cole Turner, and Lucky is my step brother. 

"You lie…I don't believe you"

"He has his father's name and I have my mother's." 

"Get out!" She painfully whispered swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"Phoebe…please…don't…let me explain" Cole pleaded walking towards her.

"Stay away from me! You make me sick! If he is your brother, why do you hunt him like a dog?" Phoebe snapped.

"He has two things I want"

"What is that?"

"My money….and you" Cole confessed reaching for Phoebe and pulling her to him.

Phoebe struggled for a moment and then weakened and started to cry. Cole held her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Is your money that important to you?" Phoebe painfully asked.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you Phoebe, and I came to take you with me."

Cole said kissing the top of her head and resting his cheek on it.

"I am married Cole! I am a married woman!" Phoebe pulled away from him again.

"Please come with me Phoebe, I am…." 

"Stop! Stop it! Please go!" Phoebe sobbed.

"I will go if that is what you want, but I want you to ask me"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to kiss you Phoebe" 

"Never!" She said in a stern voice.

Cole looked at her and then sighed. He slowly walked to the fire and picked up his coat and hat. He put them on with Phoebe watching him from the corner with teary eyes. He walked up to her and touched her cheek that Lucky had struck. Phoebe flinched at his touch and closed her eyes.

"Please go…now!" She whispered turning away from his touch.

Cole felt frustrated. He was vulnerable now and he wanted to make her see how much he cared, but he couldn't force her to love him back. 

He walked out and saddled his horse. Phoebe watched from the window and tears streamed down her face. She wanted to beg him to stay. She was falling in love with him and there was no way to stop it. He had shown her more affection than Lucky ever had and she was haunted by his presence and touch. She watched as he looked back once more and then disappeared into the falling snow and darkness.

************

Patric and Jason sat in the jail house. Jason was cleaning his rifle and Patric was finishing his dinner. Patric pulled open the desk drawer and pulled out a leather pouch. He untied it and unfolded the edges. Jason looked over at him and stopped cleaning his gun.

"I just got these back….take a look" Patric said tossing the wanted posters on the desk in front of Jason.

"What is this…?" Jason asked swallowing hard, as he slowly picked up the sketch of one of the identified bank robbers.

"It's him, Cole Turner, the rider from the saloon...I knew it!" Patric said smiling proudly.

Jason watched him curiously as Patric walked to the window to look out of the jail.

"So what do you intend to do about this Pat?" Jason asked

"Post them in the morning…I'll ride out to Lucky's ranch tomorrow…Phoebe needs to be warned of him." Patric said walking to the door.

"I don't know, this is crazy, this is to easy, you have been after this guy for years!" Jason said. 

"That is what I am banking on. I just hope I am so lucky!" Patric said with a proud smirk.

This could be anyone!" Jason argued disgustedly.

"It is a perfect portrait of him, and he just arrived in town…you put it together!" Patric said slamming the door behind him.

Patric walked out on the porch of the jail. He had waited to catch the famous bank robber for years, and now, he finally had proof. It was perfect!

***********

Phoebe laid in her bed thinking about Cole. She thought about how he left and how badly she wanted him to stay. She wanted to beg him to take her in his arms and never let go. She wanted him to take her away from all this pain that she was left with. Phoebe was also starting to feel her baby inside of her. She was so overwhelmed with emotion and feelings she started to sob and she cried herself to sleep.

***********

Later that night, Jason walked by Patric sleeping, and snuck out to saddled his horse. He lead the horse out away, then mounted and gave his horse a kick. The horse bolted and galloped into the dark, leaving the jail and heading for the mountains.


	4. chapter 4

( My stories are fic. I don't own any of these characters/ I only write about them in my stories.)

Chapter 4

Phoebe woke up suddenly to pounding at her front door. She sat up in bed and threwback the covers. She reached for her shawl on the end of her bed and lit her lantern as she ran down the loft stairs to the door. 

"Who is it?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"It's me Phoebe, let me in!" 

"Cole?" Phoebe said feeling relieved and scared at the same time, as she sat the lantern on the counter and unlocked the door.

Phoebe opened the door to find Cole standing on her porch. She looked so beautiful with her hair combed out and draped to one side of her shoulder and her shawl hanging around her night dress. He felt a rush of lust and desire rush through him like the wind on the open plains. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body around him.

Phoebe reached up to slapCole across the face, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Cole was towering over Phoebe as their eyes danced. 

"I couldn't stay away" Cole said

"I am asking you" Phoebe whispered intensely.

"Say it again" He quickly mumbled.

"I am begging you!" Phoebe said breathlessly and pulled Cole's face down to hers dropping her shawl and kissinghim.

Cole willingly wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist and lifted her off her feet walking inside to the table. Cole sat Phoebe down gently and never took his lips from hers. His kisses became rapid and he moaned lustfully on her mouth. Phoebe panted as Cole parted her knees and pressed himself past her inner thighs. Phoebe could feel the hardness of him through her thin night dress. Phoebe's loins started to throb as he pressed himself harder against her and kissed down her neck to her breasts. Cole cupped her breasts in his hands as he worked his way back to her mouth and traced her lips with his tongue. He took off his coat then unbuckled his belt and took off his holster and pistol. He started to unbutton his pants but Phoebe stopped him.

"Wait, not here" Phoebe whispered softly.

Cole lifted her again, this time cradling her in his arms and walking to the ladder. He pressed her against it to kiss her again, then he turned her around to climb the ladder and followed her up to the loft.

**********

"Who's there!" Randy said as he cocked his rifle and pointed it at the nearby brush.

"It's me!" a voice whispered coming at him.

"Jason?" Randy asked 

"Yeah" Jason said as he broke through the brush and rode up to Randy.

"What the hell are you doing here? You want to get us hanged?" Randy snapped angrily.

"No time for bull shit! Cole's in trouble!" Jason said dismounting his horse.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The sheriff just got the wanted posters this afternoon!"

"So?" Randy growled.

"Someone saw us!"

"What! That's bull shit!" Randy snapped

"It was a man and a woman"

"That crazy horse shit! Nobody could have." Randy said with a proud tone

"It's Cole's face on them posters!" Jason almost shouted. 

Randy's tone changed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes!" 

Randy mumbled and took his hat off scratching his head.

"There is one more thing." Jason trailed

"What now!"

"Patric is on his way to the ranch in the morning to tell Lucky's wife!"

"Son of a bitch, why didn't you say!" Randy shouted

"I just did!" Jason said

"Cole is there now!" Randy shouted

"What is he doing there?" 

"Waiting for Lucky!" Randy shouted again.

Jason watched as Randy paced back and forth trying to think of what to do next.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do, you go back and try to stall the sheriff, and I'll head for the ranch. I think I can make it there before dawn if I leave now." Randy said

"You only have four hours untildawn" Jason said getting on his horse.

"Leave that to me, just do what I said!" Randy shouted back to him.

"I'll do what I can" Jason said and then whirled his horse around and disappeared back in the timber.

Randy walked to the fire. "Move out at first light, I have to make a trip to the ranch. You know where to meet me tomorrow. " He said as he walked passed them to his horse. 

*********

Cole and Phoebe stood looking at each other in the dark loft with the sound of the rain on the windows and lightning flashing light beams through the windows on their naked bodies. Their hearts pounding against each others chests. 

Cole leaned down and kissed Phoebe's forehead and then her cheeks and eyes. She had never felt such tenderness and passion. He trailed down her body with soft kisses. He knelt onhis knees and softly kissed the slight curve of her belly. Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair caressing him and cuddling his head to her stomach. He couldn't help his heart, he was falling in love with her. He ran his hands along every curve of her body as if he were memorizing her. 

She closed her eyes and embraced every touch and caress. Cole's hands on her body made her feel as if she were the only woman he had ever known or wanted. Neither one said a word, only uttered soft moans and whispers, sounds of passion and love. 

Cole lifted Phoebe in his arms and carried her to the bed. He carefully laid her on the bed. Phoebe arched her back and pulledhim down on her.

"You feel good under me Phoebe" Cole whispered short of breath.

Phoebe smiled and parted her legs for him. Cole slipped himself inside of her and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. They kissed and their kisses became harder as Cole moved inside of her.

"You are trembling" Phoebe whispered softly.

"I don't have much control over what you do to me" Cole admitted as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Phoebe tilted her head back and closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Am I hurting you?" Cole whispered.

"No.don't stop Cole!" Phoebe said breathlessly as she felt her insides contracting with pleasure.

Phoebe's reaction to his touches and moves drove him wild with lust and he moved faster. Phoebe felt an intense pleasure as Cole groaned in her ear. Phoebe reached for his face and looked into his eyes. They were filled with passion and love for her. 

He kissed her softly and then lay beside her. He pulled Phoebe close to him and held her in his arms.

"I will not leave with out you Phoebe.I won't be with out you again" Cole said they both caught their breath.

Phoebe was speechlessas she ran her fingers along his chest. She was completely in love with him.

"Did I hurt you? You haven't said anything" Cole asked softly.

"No, no, I just.I am afraid of how things will go from here" Phoebe said rising up to look at him. 

Cole smiled at he and touched her cheek. 

"I don't care.as long as you are with me" Cole whispered.

Phoebe smiled and looked away. Cole turned her chin around to look at him again. Her expression worried him. 

"I am afraid Cole" Phoebe said looking at him

"I will take care of you Phoebe.and your baby" Cole said.

"Cole.you are forgetting about Lucky.He is your brother and I am still his wife" Phoebe started to sound upset.

Those words were like knives through his chest. The thought of Phoebe belonging to another man was torture, but the fact that it was his brother, was even worse. 

"I didn't forget" He said annoyed to hear Lucky's name.

There was a silence for a while and Cole and Phoebe just laid there in each other'sarms, both afraid to move. Neither one wanted to be with out the other, and they wanted the moment to last.

"I wish we could stay here forever" Phoebe finally whispered leaning on her elbow facing Cole.

"Me too" Cole said kissing her forehead.

"Cole.It is just that things are so different now"

"I know" Cole said kissing her softly on the lips.

Phoebe suddenly roseup getting out of bed and walked to the chair for her night dress. 

"Where are you going?" Cole asked raising up on his elbows.

"I will be back...I am going to put another log on the fire" Phoebe said giving him a half smile and walking out of the bedroom.

Cole smiled at her and then lied back down on his back. He took a deep breath and rolled over on his stomach and put his face in the pillow and took a deep breath. He could still smell her. The sheets smelled like sunshine and sweet flowers. He could taste her as he laid there thinking about her. Her every move and groan, the way her head moved and her hair draped over his face lightly sweeping his chest back and forth. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips at these thoughts. 

He turned toward the window and his smile quickly faded as he saw a figure standing looking in at him. He felt a sinking burn flush over his body as he stared at the figure. The lightning flashed and Cole had clear vision of the figure.

"Oh! You scared me!" Phoebe said grabbing her chest turning around to Cole behind her. He had only his pants on and she put her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing, you are ice cold, go back to bed" She said snuggling up to him. 

"Um, I forgot to throw my horse some feed in the barn, I'll be back" 

"Cole?" Phoebe said grabbing his hand as he passed her. Cole froze and turned around to face her. He tried to hide his guilt but worried she would see right through him.

"It is pouring down rain, and you could catch your death with out any clothes on. Here, I'll get your coat" She said and walked to the table.

Cole's heart was pounding and he tried to stay calm. Phoebe rounded the corner and helped Cole with his coat.

"I don't know what I ever did with out you darlin' " Cole said kissing her cheek and hurrying out the door.

Phoebe smiled curiously and headed for the ladder. She climbed up to the loft again and looked out the window. She saw Cole running toward the barn. She walked to the quilt stand and reached for the quilt to spread over the bed and she knocked Cole's hat on the floor. Phoebe reached down to pick it up and saw the small white hanky sticking out of the lining. It was dirty and Phoebe slowly pulled it out and looked closely. Then Phoebe saw the writing. _All My Love Phoebe _

Her eyes widened and her heart sank. She had made this for Lucky for a wedding gift and he told her he would never be with out it. Phoebe's heart sank. 

"What have I done?" She whispered around the lump in her throat. 

The warm tears burned her eyes as they filled up. Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed and clutched the hanky in her hand. She looked down and touched her stomach. 

"Oh no.what have I done?" Phoebe whispered shamefully. 

She slowly looked out the window and walked over to it. She wiped her eyes as she strained through the rain. Across the way she could see Cole, but he wasn't alone. Phoebe's heart started to pound and she saw another man with Cole. The other man was holding Cole by the collar and then Cole broke free and grabbed the man by the neck it seemed. 

Phoebe started to panic but she didn't know what to do. She could tell right off it wasn't Lucky, but who was it? She paced the room trying to figure out what to do then she looked out side again and saw the man riding away. 

Then she turned to the doorway and gasped as she saw Cole standing there dripping wet with an icy look on his face. 

Phoebe backed away from the edge of the loft into the room and sat on the edge of the bed staring. She heard Cole climbing the ladder and she sank lower and lower. 

Cole never took his eyes off her as he peered over the edge. He stood up and walked to the chair and sat down. He still stared with an icy deep look as if he was trying to read Phoebe's mind. Phoebe looked down at his right hand and saw his knuckles were bloody. 

"You want to run? There's the door" Phoebe finally said in a cold tone.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere" Cole said taking off his boots.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked irritated.

"Yeah!" He replied with a quick glance at her.

"Who was that man Cole?" Phoebe snapped.

"A friend, he had to tell me something" Cole mumbled.

"Didn't look like a friend Cole!" Phoebe said standing up.

Cole stood up to and walked toward her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Phoebe, I said I would protect you!"

"How can you tell me not to worry? I bedded my brother-in-law, I don't know where my husband is, and I have a baby on the way!"

"I said I would take care of you and your baby!" Cole said trying to get her to look at him.

Phoebe tried to break free, but Cole held her tighter.

"I would do anything for you Phoebe! Listen to me..I love you damnit! " 

Phoebe's face turned blank.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me!" Phoebe argued with tears in her eyes.

Those words rang in her ears and she was so confused. She loved Cole too, but he was Lucky's brother, and she belonged to Lucky. 

"Did you hear what I said? I said I love you.I love you!" Cole pleaded

"Stop it Cole!" Phoebe said breaking free of his grip, "I don't want you to love me! I am still a married woman!" Phoebe pleaded as she wiped the tears off her face.

Cole turned to the window with his hands on his hips. He was looking out side and the sky started to lighten and turn blue and pink from the dawn. 

"I have fallen for you Phoebe..like it or not.I have!" he said looking back at her.

"Cole, I care for you too, but." 

"But what Phoebe? Are you going to tell me you don't know me? That's bull shit Phoebe and you know it!" He said through his clenched teeth.

Phoebe bowed her head and walked over to him. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his bare chest. She laid her ear on his heart and it was beating so hard. Phoebe noticed he was trembling.

"I was going to say, I just need some time, this is all so much for me to grasp!" She said softly.

Cole slowly wrapped his arms around her and put his hand firmly on the back of her head and held her close.

"It is not easy for me either!" He said staring out the window.

"Cole? Why are you trembling?" Phoebe said looking up at him.

"I can't help it.This is what you do to me" he said looking down at her.

"Oh Cole.what are we going to do?" Phoebe said helplessly.

"I don't know.I don't know?"

***********

That morning the sun was bright and it glistened off the snow that covered the ground. The new snow was icy from the rain storm the night before. Patric and Jason had a hard time making their way down to Phoebe's ranch. The pass was almost blocked and this would be their last visit to the ranch before winter. 

"You still behind me?" Patric mocked holding up and looking back for Jason who lingered behind.

"Yeah.this damn horse is green, given me fits!" He answered. 

"I can see the ranch below us, I'm going on and I'll see you down there" Patric said leading his horse down the steep trail to the ranch, "The game already broke through the snow down the trail to the pond.you shouldn't have much trouble bringing him down" Patric assured as he headed down.

Jason nodded to Patric and held up his horse. When he saw that Patric was committed to the trail, he steered his horse around behind the ranch. 

**************

Cole was out in the barn and Phoebe was making breakfast. Cole turned the horses out to water and threw them some hay. He started around the corner and jumped back when he saw Patric dismount and walk up to the porch. Cole peered around again and saw Phoebe come to the door.

"What are you." Phoebe's giggle turned into ice when she saw Patric standing there.

"What were you going to say?" Patric said as he leaned closer to Phoebe. 

Phoebe thought it was Cole. She looked behind Patric and looked for Cole, but he was no where. She quickly looked back to Patric who was waiting with a sly smirk.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking out loud.What brings you out this way Patric?" Phoebe asked.

Patric raised his brow, "What?" He said confused.

"Why are you here Patric?" Phoebe asked again quickly. She looked again for Cole. 

Patric looked behind him and then back at Phoebe.

"What are you looking at?" He asked confused.

"Nothing.Coffee?" Phoebe said trying to stay calm.

"Phoebe.what is with you? You act as if youdon't know me?"

Phoebe moved aside and ignored Patric as he brushed by her coming in. Phoebe quickly shut the door behind him and walked to the stove. "Where are you Cole?" She thought to herself.

Cole snuck in the back window and crept around the corner trying to see what was going on in the front of the cabin. He saw Patric watching Phoebe at the stove and he tried to listen. 

Patric was looking at Phoebe in a way that Cole didn't like. It was all he could do not to walk in and bust his face.

"Phoebe.Are you ok?" Patric asked finally

"Yes.I'm fine, are you?" Phoebe asked as casual as possible with her back still to him.

"No" He said walking up behind Phoebe and placing his hands on her sides and leaning against her, " I have been going crazy thinking about you!" He whispered in her ear.

Cole felt himself turn cold and then hot. He clenched his teeth and watched. The thought of another man touching her was unbearable. 

"Patric stop! That was one time and it was a mistake! Now, sit down and I'll pour your coffee." Phoebe said pulling away.

Patric sat at the table and stared at Phoebe as she poured the coffee. 

"I can't think of anything but you Phoebe! It is so hard trying to ignore what I feel!"

"Patric stop! It is over! It happened once, a long time ago. I am married and Lucky is coming home soon!" Phoebe said sitting nervously in front of him.

"Well I guess it is better someone will be with you!"

Phoebe stood to her feet. Cole watched her close.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked nervously. Her eyes moved around the room looking for Cole when Patric turned his head.

"Well, You know those riders I told you and Paige about a couple months ago? Well, turns out Cole Turner is one of them...He is on the wanted posters."

Phoebe's body turned to ice. She swallowed hard and looked away from Patric.

"How do you know this?" Phoebe asked in a cold tone.

"He is wanted in Mexico and Arizona too. He killed a soldier during a robbery and a man who tried to stop him."

Patric threwthe poster down on the table and it sent chills down her spine. It was as if the picture became clear in slow motion. Phoebe looked at the sketch and slowly picked it up. It made her weak to her knees and she sat down.

The picture was a rough sketch but the detail unmistakable. Phoebe closed her eyes and tossed the poster aside. Patric studied her odd reaction.

"Phoebe.you are white as a ghost. What is it? Have you seenthis man?" Patric asked pulling up a chair beside her.

Cole's heart raced as he waited for her response. Not knowing if she would believe Patric and throw him to the wolves after all they had shared.

"No.I just am tired, it was a long night." Phoebe sighed.

Cole couldn't help his smile.

"Phoebe, this Cole Turner is a murderer, and I have heard some very hairy stories about him. Ones that I wouldn't even tell you! He is dangerous!" Patric said 

Phoebe sat and stared across the room. She felt like she had known Cole her whole life, she couldn't figure out why she wasn't afraid of him if he was the monster Patirc said he was.

"Phoebe? Are you listening to me? I need you to be careful, I wish I could be here for you more, but I have an obligation to the town and the jail and."

"Patric.! I understand...You owe me nothing!" Phoebe interrupted agitated.

"I brought you some things from town.Phoebe.are you going to be alright here alone?" Patric asked turning Phoebe's chin to him.

Phoebe hesitated for a moment. All her thoughts were clouding her head and her better judgment. She should tell Patric about Cole and tell him the truth.but she loved Cole and her heart couldn't stand to be with out him.

"Yes, I will be fine, now please ,I want to be left alone, thank you for the supplies Patric" Phoebe said touching his hand softly.

Patric smiled and kissed her hand. Cole felt his stomach twist in to knots as he watched this sick display.

"Jason said he would meet me out side, and we have another stop before we head back to town, so I better go before the weather sets in."

Phoebe nodded and stood with him. "Patric wait.before you go I."

Cole waited in suspense. Did she have a change of heart? Did she get scared and decide to tell the truth.?"

Phoebe reached for the poster on the table and looked again. Phoebe felt her body turn flush.

"This scar on his brow?" She asked, "How do you know this is the same man that did those things?" Phoebe asked trying not to show the emotion through her voice.

"They all identified the same thing.a scar above his brow." Patric said and then gave her a wink and opened the door to leave.

Phoebe tried to rest her knees against each other to stop the shaking.

"Take care Phoebe" He said and walked out.

Phoebe sat on the chair and put her face in her hands. Cole walked in from around the corner. He walked up behind Phoebe and looked out the window to see Patric and Jason ride off. Then he looked back at Phoebe, she still had her face in her hands.

"Are they gone?" Phoebe asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's about time!"

"Where have you been?!" Phoebe looked up at him

"Around the corner, and I didn't miss the touching reunion!" Cole snapped.

"Cole, stop it! It was a long time ago when I was very alone. I needed a friend and...it was a mistake!" Phoebe said and stood to walk to the fire.

Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You are right, I am sorry" Cole said 

"Cole...the poster...I..."

"What is it? What did you see on that poster Phoebe?" Cole said.

"Someone who looked like you!" Phoebe jerked her arm free and stood by the fire.

"You could have turned me in, why didn't you?" Cole snapped.

"How dare you ask me that!" Phoebe snapped back.

Cole stared at her for a moment with angry eyes and then he turned away. Phoebe turned and watched him close.

"I think you are the one that should be explaining yourself Cole!" Phoebe said still angry.

Cole sighed angrily and sat down. Phoebe stood in front of him and said nothing. Phoebe felt her heart racing and she tried to collect her thoughts. 

"Cole please.tell me what is going on, I deserve to know.I need the truth!" Phoebe pleaded as she knelt down and placed her hands on his knees.

Cole looked at her for a moment and then she saw his eyes soften. "I would do anything for this man" Phoebe thought to herself as she waited for an answer.

"It all started with me. Lucky always felt he had to watch over me since I was the youngest. Even though we were step brothers, he always treated me like blood. When his father left us, my mother was left to raise us alone," Cole looked at Phoebe and stared into her eyes, "You know how hard it is to be alone" Cole said to her. 

Phoebe nodded and touched his hand to continue.

"Any way, we hated him for leaving us. People pointed and whispered at us and Lucky and I just looked the other way, but not my mother, not her." Cole's eyes turned dark. 

"One morning I woke up and looked out of my window..my mother was in the field hanging from an oak tree." 

Phoebe put her hand over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. She was speechless.

"After the burial, they took our home and our belongings and tried to send us to a reservation, but we ran. We have been running ever since." 

Cole sat forward on his knees and put his head to Phoebe's. Phoebe put her hands on Cole's face and kissed him.

"Oh baby, you have been through so much.I."

"I'm not finished" He said grabbing her hands and putting space between them, "That man the sheriff told you about.the man who was murdered.that was Lucky's father. We set out to find him to avenge our mother, and all the pain he caused us. We caught up with him years later in Mexico. When Lucky saw him, he went crazy.and shot him in the street. A man ran up and tried to help him and grab the gun from Lucky, but the gun went off in the struggle and the man fell to the ground.It was an accident you see but the law don't see it that way." 

"It's not right" Phoebe said looking at him.

"We met up with Randy and Jason later on. We knew Randy since we were kids and he introduced us to Jason.our gang just got bigger and so did the banks.We needed money and we were wanted, sowe had to steal and run.I am tiredof running Phoebe, do you know what I mean?" 

Cole stood up and walked to the window again. 

"But why is Lucky running from you?" Phoebe asked walking up behind him.

"I was going to leave Lucky and the riders and start my life with my share of the money. Lucky didn't take it so well, by then, his greed and hate robbed his soul, and one night he left with all of our money..We have been looking for him ever since..How's that for irony?" Cole smirked.  


"This isn't funny Cole!" Phoebe said

"Believe me darling' I know" He said 

"Is that why you came here? For the money?" Phoebe asked softly.

Cole turned around and looked intensely into he eyes.

"I thought so" Cole admitted touching her cheek.

"And now?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Lucky talked about you before he went crazy.I fell in love with you before I met you I guess. I pictured you in my mind. You were just what I wanted. I knew Lucky was incapable of loving, he was too bitter. I didn't know if I was or not, but I had to find out." 

"All this time I thought Lucky was working here and there, but he was with you" Phoebe said trying to make sense of it all.

Cole took Phoebe's hands and put them to his chest. 

"Feel me Phoebe, my heart is what lead me to you. The heart doesn't lie. This is real.don't throw it away.I can't make you love me Phoebe.but."

"I do love you Cole" Phoebe said touching his lips.

It was so sweet to his ears. He loved her so deeply and he wanted her to love him back. 

"Say it again" he said 

"I love you Cole Turner" Phoebe said looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her. This time more deep, and her kiss was full of love and promise. Cole pulled away slightly, only enough for their lips to part.

"That wasn't me on the poster was it?" 

"No...it was Lucky"

**************ch.5

Randy and the other riders rode to the edge of the mountains and met up with Jason. 

"He's not coming!" Randy shouted over the wind.

"What?" Jason shouted back impatient

"I said he's not coming ride on!" Randy shouted and motioned the riders on. 

"Wait!" Jason shouted

Randy stopped his horse and turned to Jason.

"Lucky has been caught! Montana!" Jason shouted

"Montana! That son of a bitch!" Randy shouted.

"They got him in jail. The express rider came today. They caught him robbing a gold mind, We are suppose to leave in the morning to pick him up." Jason shouted over the horses.

Randy was shocked and he knew he had to tell Cole.

"You go on in the morning with the sheriff, and I will tell Cole!" Randy shouted over the wind that was coming in fast through tundra.

Jason kicked his horse and rode away. Randy motioned for the riders to come around closer. 

"Listen up boys, we don't have much longer and the winter will have us trapped. Here is the deal.Lucky's been caught..I don't know all the details, but he was caught robbing a bank. Our money has to be stashed somewhere, I'm sure of it! You will have lay low for now. We will get our money don't worry! Separate and stay out of sight, don't bring any attention to yourselves!"

"What about you?" One of the riders asked.

"I am going to get Cole.we will meet back at this spot in six months to the day, the snow should be almost gone.good luck men!" Randy tipped his hat to the men and they parted ways. The horses stomped and pranced and then bolted. The sounds of their hoofs in the snow slowly faded in the wind. 

**************

Cole and Phoebe walked to the near by lake for more water. 

"What is it that you see when you look at me?" Phoebe asked as she watched Cole. 

Cole broke the ice from the stream and dipped the bucket in the icy water to fill it.

"I see a foolish man to leave a beautiful woman alone to fend for her self!" Cole finally said. 

Phoebe smiled and looked away from his blue eyes. She felt like she was drowning in his stare. Far off there were wolves howling and the air felt as if it dropped thirty degrees since they had been away from the house.

"I want you to know that what ever happens Cole I will always love you" Phoebe said looking down at the bucket that was almost full.

Cole looked up at her and then back down at the bucket and pulled it from the stream. He put the large bucket on the sleigh and strapped it down. Then he rubbed his red cold hands together and tried to warm them. 

"I will not let anything happen to you. We better get back now, it is going to get dark soon and twice as cold." He finally said.

They walked back to the cabin and they froze when they saw Patric and the law waiting for them.

"Cole.run!" Phoebe whispered motionless.

"No, I won't run" He said staring at the men.

Cole's first instinctwas to reach for his gun, but when he grabbed his hip, there was nothing. His gun was in the cabin. Cole swallowed hard and clenched his fists.

The men were huddled on the porch and Patric walked down the steps and reached for his rifle on this horse.

"Please Cole, please go now!" Phoebe beggedagain and looked up at him.

"I'm not a coward Phoebe, don't ask me to be!" Cole snapped 

He grabbed Phoebe and pulled her behind him and started for the cabin.

"Hold it right there!" Patric shouted aiming his gun at Cole.

Phoebe started to panic and she didn't know what to do. Cole stood there and glanced at Phoebe quickly before the men rushed up to Cole and threw him to the ground. Phoebe grabbed oneof the men's arm and tried to pull him off of Cole.

"Stop this! Stop it now! Leave him be!" Phoebe shouted as Patric picked her up off the men. 

Phoebe struggled against Patric and tried to help Cole. Cole resisted the men and they started to punch him in the sides to weaken him. 

"Stop! You are hurting him!" Phoebe screamed 

"Let go of her! She is pregnant!" Cole yelled as he spit blood on the white snow.

"Tie him and lets go!" Patric shouted impatiently.

The men finally got Cole's hands behind his back and bound him. Then the yanked him up and dragged him to the horses. 

Phoebe screamed at the men as they went by her and Patric. Patric still had a hold on her. Phoebe was crying and Cole was too weak to fight back.

Patric gripped Phoebe's arm and walked her to the cabinas the riders rodeaway with Cole.

"Where are you taking him!" Phoebe shouted as the tears burned her cold red face.

"He's a wanted man Phoebe, he is going to hang!" Patric shouted back.

"No! Please, he is innocent! There has been a misunderstanding!" Phoebe begged.

"You are right Phoebe, there has been, you blew me off so you could sleep with him didn't you!" Patric shouted as he pushed Phoebe into the cabin and slammed the door behind him.

"What I do with my life is none of your concern Patric!" Phoebe shouted back.

"Well that is toobad Phoebe, because your lover is going to be hung in three days!" Patric shouted and walked to the door.

"Wait! Patric please.don't do this! This isn't about him, this is about you and me" Phoebe pleaded.

"Don't flatter yourself Phoebe.this is about reward money!" He said as he walked out and slammed the door. 

Phoebe heard him ride away and she felt the tears of helplessness returning as they filled her eyes. She closed her eyes and fell into the chair. She laid her head in her folded arms and sobbed. She was helpless and beside herself. Cole had been ripped away from her and she couldn't help him. 

**__**


	5. Chapter 5

*************Chapter five

The next morning in the Jail, Cole woke up to voices talking over him.

"I don't think it's a good Idea for you to go in there! He is a outlaw! I won't have it!"

"I don't care! Let me in Patric! I need to see him! Get out of my way!"

Cole recognized the voices and lifted his head. The keys were jingling as Cole was standing to his feet. Phoebe and Cole's eyes met as Patric opened the door to the jail room.

"Phoebe" Cole said walking to the bars.

"Cole!" She said running to him.

Cole reached for her as their lips meet through the cold steel. They passionately kissed through the bars and they were grabbing at each other with desperate emotions. 

Patric slammed the door behind Phoebe, resenting the emotional reunion. 

They were thirsty for one another, and kissed with unquenched desire. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"Oh Cole, your hurt!" Phoebe whispered breathlessly breaking their kiss.

"It's nothing, are you alright? I blacked out in the snow!" He whispered on her mouth.

"Yes, I am fine! I am sorry it took me so long to get here! Oh, It is all my fault! I can't stand the thought…." Phoebe started to cry as she franticly rambled.

"Listen to me, I was the one who came to you!" Cole said wiping her tears.

"We have to get you a pardon some how, I won't let you die for me!" Phoebe pleaded.

Cole kissed her wet salty face and then Phoebe met his lips with hers.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, I will not leave you Phoebe" he said on her mouth again.

They slid down the bars and sat as close as they could to one another and held each other through the bars. Cole had his arms wrapped around her and Phoebe caressed his arm in her lap. 

"Cole we have to get you out of this mess some how!" Phoebe said after a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about me, I told you everything will be fine" Cole calmly said stroking her hair.

"Cole, you don't seem worried that they want to hang you tomorrow!" Phoebe snapped

"This isn't my first time in jail sweetheart, I'm a bank robber remember?" Cole said giving her a toothy grin.

"Cole! This isn't a joke! This is your life, and if you think…." Phoebe rambled

"Phoebe, look at me, no one will ever come between us" He assured her.

*************

"Jason, I need you to take these transfer papers to the station for me, and I will need you to pick up Lucky's papers there." Patric said as he finished filling out Cole's forms.

"When is this Lucky going to arrive?" Jason asked adjusting himself in his chair.

"Tomorrow, we have to be there at noon. The hanging is set for three." Patric said and closed the desk drawer.

************

That evening Patric and Jason walked down the dirt streets and as they walked by the saloon, they heard shouting. Suddenly a gun went off and a man flew through the swinging doors.

"What the hell?" Patric shouted and he and Jason ran to the man laying on the ground.

"He's dead boss" Jason said touching his neck.

"I can see that!" Patric snapped

The two men walked into the saloon and Patric bolted his gun as they walked through the doors. 

"Hold it! Every one show you hands!" Patric shouted 

Jason was coming in the back door. He scanned the room and Randy was among the crowd. Jason nodded to him and Randy slowly slipped out of the back door while Patric was questioning the crowd of me in front of him.

"Who fired the gun!" Patric demanded.

One of the men standing there chuckled and mumbled something to himself. 

Patric walked over to him and before the man knew it, he was on the ground spitting blood. 

The sting from the butt of the gun made the mans ears ring.

"I said who fired the gun you sorry sons of bitches!" Patric shouted more angrily.

"He's gone damit!" The guy shouted standing to his feet.

**********

Randy busted through the jail door. Cole and Phoebe looked up at him in surprise.

"It's about time man!" Cole said helping Phoebe to her feet through the bars.

"Sorry, I had to wait for that jack ass to get to the saloon" Randy said as he scanned the room for something to break the door with.

"There, the bench!" Cole said pointing to the long bench out side the cell. 

"Stand back!" Cole said pushing Phoebe aside.

Randy picked up the heavy bench and through it against the cell door. The bars rung but it did nothing to the cell door.

"Shit!" Randy shouted

"Try to shoot the inside of the lock!" Cole said.

Suddenly Patric cocked the rifle behind Randy's ear. Everyone was so busy, they didn't notice Patric come in.

"Hold it right there!" Patric said nudging the cold barrel against his head, "Get over there! Phoebe! Get behind…." He couldn't finish because Jason hit him over the head with his gun.

"Sorry Cole, I couldn't get him out of the Jail, Randy finally had to make some commotion at the saloon." Jason said with a smirk.

"Jason?" Phoebe asked clutching Cole's shirt through the bars

"It's ok Phoebe, he's with us" Cole said 

"He is the third man, the third bank…" Phoebe said looking at Cole with a blank stare. "Jason…I…never thought you…." 

"Have you found him yet?" Cole interrupted abruptly as Randy snagged the keys from Patric's belt.

"Who Cole?" Phoebe said confused as Cole grabbed her arm and they walk out of the cell behind Jason and Randy.

"They caught him boss! He should be here tomorrow" Jason informed. 

"Perfect!" Cole shouted

"Who?" Phoebe asked confused

"Your husband missy" Randy snared.

  
"Lucky…..here….tomorrow?" Phoebe suddenly couldn't swallow. Her throat filled with acid and she thought she would vomit. 

She was so confused and everything was happening all so fast.

"Common! We have to get out of here before the son of a bitch wakes up!" Randy snapped, "We'll be back tomorrow when the train arrives!"

Cole smiled and let out a shout of excitement. "Good work boys!" They ran out to the horses that were tied behind the jail. Cole reached for Phoebe, but she backed away.

"Phoebe, come on, we have to get out of here!" Cole said reaching for her again.

Phoebe just backed away again.

"I can't…this isn't right…I don't belong…" Phoebe said staring at Cole with teary eyes.

"You belong with me Phoebe, now lets go!" Cole said swallowing around the huge lump in his throat. Her distance from him made him nervous. He needed her support.

"Cole…I…can't go with you, Lucky is my husband" Phoebe whispered shaking her head slightly.

"Hurry! Lets move…now!" Randy said as he fought his horse back.

"We are running out of time!" Jason added also reining his horse in.

"I know dammit!" Cole snapped at them

He turned back to Phoebe with more hostility, "Get on the horse Phoebe! Please baby, I'm running out of time!" 

"I'm sorry Cole…I can't!" Phoebe turned and ran. 

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted and went to chase her, but Randy grabbed him.

"Forget her!" Randy snapped, "Get on your horse!" 

Cole angrily mounted his horse as it spun around. He looked at Phoebe one last time. Then they rode off into the night. 

Phoebe stood on the porch of the Jail and rested her hand on the beam. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the horses hooves fade away. She dropped to her knees and stared into the night.

Patric came staggering out on the porch and found Phoebe. 

"Where did they go?!" He shouted.

Phoebe didn't even look at him, she just stared in the dark.

"They are gone Patric…they're gone" She said in a stone voice.

**********

The next morning Phoebe woke up and sat straight up in bed. The sweat rolling down her back as she leaped out of bed and ran to the window of the hotel room. Her baby was rolling in her belly making her feel nauseous. Just then a sharp stabbing pain jolted her and she fell to her knees. All the stress aggravated her condition.

She clenched her teeth and staggered back to her feet. She heard the whistle blowing from the train as it was rounding the bend to the station. She had fallen asleep, it was almost noon.

Against the doctors wishes, she quickly dressed herself and headed down the stairs.

"You don't look so good mam" The desk clerk said as Phoebe passed by.

Phoebe ignored him and worked her way towards the door. She reached the swinging doors and stepped out on the porch. She franticly scanned the streets for Cole, but he was nowhere. 

Patric walked up to her, and doctor Lee.

"Phoebe, you should be in bed, your body has suffered an overload, this is not good for your baby" Doc Lee stressed.

"I should lock you in your room!" Patric snapped.

Phoebe shot a disgusted look his way.

"I have to be here when Lucky arrives doc" Phoebe replied.

"Your talking to stone doc" Patric said in sarcastic tone.

"What do you know Patric!" Phoebe snapped and headed for the station at the end of town. 

Every step was painful, but Phoebe was determined to greet Lucky face to face, and keeping her eye out for Cole.

The train came steaming down the tracks and the whistle blew as it slowly came to a stop. 

Through the smog and steam, she looked for Lucky to step off the train. Thoughts of her and Cole flashed in her head as she waited anxiously. She couldn't help but think of Cole, and Randy and what they might do to Lucky.

Patric walked up behind Phoebe, startling her. 

"You scared me!" She said with out looking at him.

"I can't find Jason" Patric said as he reached for his pistol and cocked it. His voice was cold and it sent chills down her spine. 

The suspense was killing her, and the baby was moving all over inside. Phoebe looked around again. 

"What, or should I say….who are you looking for Phoebe?" Patric asked coldly.

Phoebe held her tongue. Maybe Cole was watching her, as she waited for Lucky, or maybe they changed their minds and got out? 

Her heart jumped at the thought of Cole leaving her behind, even though she told him to, that is not what she wanted.

Suddenly breaking her thoughts, three men appeared through the fog. Phoebe franticly searched their faces. 

Patric cleared his throat and walked up to them. Lucky was in the middle with an armed deputy on each side. 

Phoebe was paralyzed. She couldn't move and she just stood there staring at Lucky. He looked like a stranger to her. Phoebe shifted her eyes left and right, looking for Cole.

Patric and the guards were talking about Cole's escape. Lucky glanced at Phoebe. He looked surprised to see her. Phoebe stared at him and then she slowly found her legs again and walked to them.

"Phoebe, I…" Lucky couldn't finish before Phoebe slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you!" Phoebe shouted as Patric grabbed her and held her back. 

Phoebe didn't know where that came from, and she was quite surprised in herself. It wasn't like her to make a scene. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was for all the grief he put her through, it was just building for so long.

"Phoebe, get a hold of yourself!" Patric shouted pulling her away from the deputies and Lucky. He drug her into the station as the deputies lead Lucky to the Jail.

"Let go of me!" Phoebe shouted back.

"You are interfering!" He said tightening his grip on her arm.

Just then Phoebe looked over Patric's shoulder and out the window. She saw Randy club the deputy on the back of the head.

"No, oh no!" Phoebe said trying to break free, and make her way out of the station.

"Oh shit!" Patric mumbled as he looked and saw Cole, Randy and Jason , with their gun drawn. 

"You trader!" Patric angrily shouted to Jason.

Jason whirled around and pointed the gun on Patric. 

"Oh, how's the head?!" Jason said sarcastically.

Cole and Randy was at full draw with the two deputies, and they were shouting back and forth. 

The towns people were peering out from inside the stores and the saloon, waiting to see what was going to happen. 

In the confusion, Lucky grabbed Patric's gun from his hip and pointed it at Cole. 

"No!" Phoebe screamed and ran into the street. 

Cole looked towards Phoebe. Lucky snagged his chance and fired. Cole felt a burning sensation to his side.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed again and ran to his side, he grabbed her as he fell to the ground. Patric grabbed the gun from Lucky, and hit him over the head. 

Then the gun fire broke loose and everyone started shooting. Phoebe covered Cole with her body. Cole shifted and rolled over to cover her. He laid very still with his head in her neck. 

She could see Lucky laying across the way from her. The smoke was thick from the gun fire and the shots rang in her ears.

"Cole, just lay still!" Phoebe whispered in his ear. 

She wiped her tears, and tried to stop the bleeding from his side. Cole grunted in pain as she pulled out the white handkerchief from his coat, and held it on his side. He had carried it all this time.

"Hang on baby" Phoebe said kissing his face as she laid under him.

She loved him with all hear heart and soul, and she was not going to let him leave her now. 

"I'm sorry…. Phoebe" He whispered in a pained voice.

"Don't be, my love" She whispered back in his ear.

Phoebe looked around for a way to get off the street. Somewhere she could get Cole to safety, but shots were flying everywhere. She held pressure on his side, and the wind was blowing the rain in her eyes. Phoebe couldn't see clearly. 

They were covered in mud and soaking wet. Phoebe continued to franticly look around to find somewhere safe for him.

"Can you move?" Phoebe whispered.

Cole looked down at her with agony on his face. 

"I can't feel my legs…" he groaned.

Phoebe buried her face in his neck. She loved his so much, and she needed him to stay alive.

Suddenly Phoebe looked up and Randy came sliding up to them. Jason was covering him, by shooting randomly in the direction of Patric and the deputies.

"We have to get him up!" Randy said as he watched around him.

"He is too weak!" Phoebe said wiping her tears and the mud on her face.

Without warning Randy grabbed Cole under his arms and jerked him up. Cole let out a painful grunt. Phoebe was covered in blood and muck from the street. She rolled over and crawled after them. 

Randy drug Cole to where the horses where tied. 

"Damn, I forgot how heavy he was!" Randy cracked.

Phoebe ignored the remark and noticed Cole had soaked his shirt and the hanky with blood.

"He has lost a lot of blood!" Phoebe began to panic. 

"Now, listen! This isn't Cole's first bullet sweetheart, we are bank robbers remember?" Randy said trying to calm her, "I need you to help me and not panic!" He said.

"Ok" Phoebe said in a unsure voice.

Cole groaned again in pain as they lifted him on his horse. He slumped over and Randy quickly tied him in the saddle. Phoebe stood by helplessly, holding Cole's hand. Cole started to become delirious and he faded out of consciousness.. 

"Are you coming with us? " Randy asked nodding to the horse tied to the post.

Phoebe ran to the horse out of instanced and then stopped. She felt torn. Cole needed her and she needed him, but there was another person to consider. It would no longer be just her, she had to consider her child. She couldn't go, what kind of life was that for her baby?

"I…I can't" Phoebe painfully said walking back to Cole and touching his black shiny hair, "You have to get out of here, he needs a doctor!" Phoebe pleaded.

"If you don't, the boss is going to be a hell bitch when he comes to!" Randy smirked.

Just then Jason ran to them and jumped on his horse. "Lets go!" He shouted.

Randy looked at Phoebe one last time, and she looked at Cole in the saddle. Blood had ran down his arm and was dripping off his fingertips.

Phoebe handed Randy Cole's reins. She felt light headed from the blood and sick from her emotions.

"Just…go!" Phoebe said as tears welled up in her eyes again. 

Randy kicked his horse and Cole's hand was ripped away from Phoebe's grasp, as they road away leaving her standing in the rain. 

To be continued…….


	6. Ending

Three years later……

***********

Phoebe started her life again with her baby girl. She moved in with Paige and her family. Jessica was a big help with baby Catharine, and Paige and Phoebe had time to bond with each other again. 

Phoebe had a lot of healing to do over the three years, but she felt she was ready to be on her own again. She had been through so much in her life, but her daughter gave her a new reason to live. 

"You know, you could stay and raise Catharine here" Paige said helping load Phoebe's carriage.

"I know sweetie, but I just need independence in my life again. You and Johnny have been so good to me, but I need this. I need to face my fears, and go back home." Phoebe said loading her trunk.

Phoebe looked at Catharine playing with Jessie and Jessica in the field and smiled.

"You know, there isn't a day that goes by, where I don't think about him sis" Phoebe said as she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"I know honey, I see it in your eyes. I see it when you look at Catharine too" Paige said putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"I can't help but wonder, If I would have just went with him…when he asked me to"

"Phoebe, you said you wouldn't do that anymore. You couldn't have. You were pregnant!"

"You know Paige, But I feel like he is alive out there somewhere and he needs me!"

"Well honey, it has been three years, and if he were coming back for you, he probably would have already!" 

"But…"

"Phoebe!"

"Ok, ok!" Phoebe said smiling at Paige.

*********

Phoebe and Catharine said their good-byes and got in the carriage. 

Phoebe started to cry, and she didn't stop for a long time. Her tears were a long time coming. 

She hadn't cried since the day she was left standing in the rain. Not even when her daughter was born. She hadn't shed one tear for Lucky either since he was hung. She never loved Lucky, and she didn't know that until she met Cole. 

Her heart belonged to Cole. Catharine was a constant reminder. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were the same as Cole's, as blue as the Alaskan sky. 

They road for a while and then they stopped for lunch on the grassy hill by a lake. Phoebe spread out the blanket for her and Catharine. 

"Momma, we get to have a picnic?"

"Yes baby! Are you starving? Mommy is!" Phoebe said lifting Catharine from the carriage. 

Catharine ran and jumped on the blanket with a sweet giggle. 

Phoebe ran over and jumped playfully beside her. They rolled around on the blanket giggling and tickling each other. Phoebe chased Catharine in the wild flowers and grass. 

They played for hours and watched the geese land on the lake. Phoebe sang to Catharine and told her stories. She felt like her life was coming together for the first time. She felt sad for Lucky, she once thought that he wasted her life, but now she knew it was not a waste at all. It was a miracle in fact. She thought that every time she looked at her daughter.

Phoebe didn't stay around for Lucky's hanging. She didn't want to see it. It made her too sad, and besides she went into labor that same day, and Paige brought her to their place to have the baby.

After Lucky was hung, they never heard of anymore banks being robbed and the hunt for Cole and Randy and Jason kind of faded away. Patric moved to Texas, and settled in there, and Phoebe never heard from him again.

Phoebe thought about Cole and the love they shared, every single day. The time they spent in the cabin, were the best times of her life. There is only on love that finds you in your life time, and it's true love. It found her, and she will never forget.

**********

Phoebe thought as she whipped the horse and headed down to the ranch. It was almost dark and she could hear the wolves howling in the distance. She cleared the hills and she took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like home. The air smelt how she remembered and the sound of the leaves jingling on the trees like gold coins. 

She could smell something else in the air. It was smoke. She rounded the corner and there is was, her cabin. It brought tears to her eyes to see the cabin again. It held so many memories in it, and it took her breath away.

There was smoke coming from the chimney.

"What is going on?" Phoebe said out loud.

"What momma?" Catharine said rubbing her sleepy eyes and raising from Phoebe's lap.

"Nothing baby, lay down in the back of the carriage and cover up, we will be there soon." Phoebe told her.

Catharine crawled in the back and did as Phoebe said. She fell back to sleep in no time. Phoebe saw someone outside chopping wood. Hear heart skipped a beat and she didn't have to look very hard to see who it was. She couldn't mistake that man for anyone else.

"Cole" She whispered as they road up the road.

Cole put down the axe and looked her direction. He had on suspenders and a white long sleeved shirt. It was unbuttoned half way down his chest and the sweat left a wet spot in the middle of his chest. 

He took out a red hanky and wiped his forehead. He leaned his elbow on the axe and waited for Phoebe to come up to the cabin.

Phoebe's stomach was in knots and her heart was racing. She wanted to jump out of her skin and run to him. 

The horse came to a halt when she reached the cabin. Cole was smiling at her and she smiled back. Phoebe just sat there in the carriage for a moment. She fought back the tears as they looked at each other. Finally Cole broke the silence.

"Hello" He said 

Phoebe didn't say anything she stood up and stated to crawl down from her carriage, and Cole went to help her. 

He meet her half was down and she through herself in his arms. He pulled her away from the carriage and held her as they passionately kissed, as they laughed with joy.

"I knew you were alive" Phoebe said breathlessly on his mouth.

"You kept me alive Phoebe" He whispered between their kiss.

Cole's arms felt so good around her and Phoebe didn't want him to let go. It had been too long since they were around her. 

Cole had waited for Phoebe to come back to him for so long, and he wasn't going to lose her again. 

"I wanted to die at first, but then I had the baby, and she kept me alive."

"Phoebe, I wish I could have been there for you when your baby was born, I have missed so much…" Cole hugged her tighter.

"You don't have to miss anymore Cole" Phoebe said stroking his hair, "I want you to see something" Phoebe said taking him by the hand.

They walked to the carriage and Phoebe pulled back the blanket. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist from behind, and kissed her neck as they looked in on Catharine.

"She is beautiful like her mother, what is her name?" Cole asked

"Catharine, I think she looks like you" Phoebe said kissing Cole's cheek.

"How long have you been here, and how did you know I would come back here?" Phoebe asked

"I thought…maybe she's just lost her way home, and she will want a warm fire when she finds her way back. Randy and Jason bought some land in Montana, and they started their own ranch down there. I though you might need help with yours. I have been here for a few days."

"Our Ranch Cole, you and me" Phoebe said smiling.

Cole turned Phoebe to him and kissed her again. He brushed her hair from her face and smiled at her. 

He leaned in the carriage and scooped Catharine in his arms. She nestled down in his neck and cuddled to him. She was so small in his arms and he already loved her so much. She felt like his very own. He put his arm around Phoebe and they walked inside.

They had found each other once again. Two lonely hearts brought together and joined into one. They loved and lost, and learned from their mistakes. They were now of one body and soul, and their love grew stronger every day Under The Alaskan Sky.


End file.
